Suits Make the Man
by Warfang
Summary: When the usual image of Mikado is challenged, how does Izaya deal with the new look?


I do not own Durarara! and this random thought just jumped into my head.

On with the short story! (does it even qualify for that?)

Izaya skipped through Ikebukuro, humming to himself. So far, that was three assisted suicides, one turf war advice, and a new transport route for some semi-legal goods.

And it wasn't even noon yet.

Putting away his phone, Izaya let his eyes wander around the intersection. They snagged on a familiar piece of black cloth.

Grinning and deciding that his lovely humans could do with a bit of excitement (terror and fleeing included) Izaya prepared to yell for Shizu-chan.

His hand was in the air when he froze.

That wasn't Shizu-chan. He was tall, but not that tall, and his hair was black. The figure turned around.

"Oh, good day, Orihara-san." He bowed, and then headed off.

Izaya finally unfroze, and then he was after the swiftly disappearing person.

Turning a corner, he saw them.

One dressed in blue, and the other in black.

"Mikado-kun? Are…the Academy brought back the old upper-classman uniform?"

"Well, there was an incident where a new teacher didn't know me, and the result is that Raira went back to differing between students with the black and red t-shirt. Why? Does it not suit me?"

Mikado twirled, showing off his figure clad in the black open jacket.

Well, it was hot out, and no school rules demanded that the jacket be buttoned…but damn, was his human lovely.

"Anyways, Shizuo-san nearly attacked me earlier. Apparently I look like you."

"Yeah, you kinda do. Actually, do me a favor?"

Mikado sighed discreetly, just blowing air through his nose.

"Yes?"

"Look down your nose at me? With an 'I'm superior to you' look or an 'holier than though' look."

"You mean a sneer or disdain?" Mikado just looked confused. And cute as that was….

"OH! I know, when I answered you about the date you were asking Sonohara-san out on! That expression!" Aoba-kun chimed in.

Mikado closed his eyes.

When they opened, his mouth was thinned as though he had encountered a social faux pas and was withstanding comment, his eyes were narrowed, and his head was raised. The cutting look chilled Izaya.

Thankfully, getting gooseflesh doesn't slow you down when taking a picture.

Click.

Mikado's face changed just like that.

"O-Orihara-san!"

"Thanks for the photo shoot! I'm sending this to Kida-kun!"

"Ack! Give me that cell phone!"

"Nope!"

"Sensei! Make sure to send me one! I want it for my wall paper!"

"Aoba-kun!" Mikado shrieked (manly). "Don't encourage him!"

"Then don't fall for his trolling!" Aoba-kun hollered back, picking up Mikado's messenger bag. "See you at the base!"

Then Aoba headed off.

Mikado was persistent. Izaya managed to send the picture to himself, to another of his own accounts, to Namie, and to Kida-kun as promised.

By then, he was noticing that Mikado had been chasing him for nearly an hour.

"It's too late, Mikado! The damage has been done! That photo's going to turn up on Dollars next!"

"Argh, (pant pant) Izaya! Why?"

"Because you really do look like me, and because you blew me off back at that intersection!"

"But if I talked to you, I would have forgotten to meet with Aoba-kun on time! And what does Raira Academy changing its uniform have to do with alarming you?"

Izaya stopped running.

"Because I always imagined you in the blue suit, or your green jacket. Usually, of course, without the pants on. I wasn't expecting this tidbit of information."

Mikado was gaping at him.

Apparently, that was too much information. Then Mikado reached into his pocket.

"Hello? Heiwajima-san? Are you near the West Gate Park? The Nisshi one? Could you come on over? Izaya snapped my picture during an unfortunate moment, and he refuses to delete it. Says he already sent it, too. Sure, I'll make you that strawberry cake you like so much. Thanks."

Mikado gave Izaya his best business smile.

"Have a nice day, Orihara-san."

Click.

That one was going on his personal collection.

* * *

><p>AN: Hmmm…reminds me to write that second chapter for 'One for the Album'. But this stands alone.


End file.
